


Mare d'Amore// Luzuplay

by Thecoffewitch



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Luzuplay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecoffewitch/pseuds/Thecoffewitch
Summary: el oceano detesta estar encerrado tanto como ellos
Relationships: Luzuplay - Relationship, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Kudos: 3





	Mare d'Amore// Luzuplay

Desde que tenia memoria Luzu amaba el oceano y todo lo que tenia que ver con el. Amaba la forma en la que el agua se revelaba creando olas de tamaños gigantescos, el aroma que se sentia en cuanto te acercabas o el sentimiento de ser uno con el agua. Sin embargo no todos eran asi y sus padres le prohibieron mil veces y de distintas maneras adentrarse demasiado en el, el oceano era peligroso y mas aun para navegar ¿Como podian dejar que su unico hijo se adentrara en el? Simplemente no podian y no lo harian por mas que el castaño se lo suplicara la respuesta siempre seria no.

Borja crecio intentando cumplir con sus expectativas e intentando alejarse de su amor costara lo que costara pero sin realmente lograrlo, no importaba cuanto lo intentara siempre volvia a el. Cada pequeño camino, cada actividad que hacia, sus atajos e incluso sus sueños lo devolvian ahi pero a pesar de desearlo con tanta intensidad sabia la verdad y simplemente pegaba la vuelta para irse. Cuando le preguntaban que deseaba hacer nunca admitia su amor por los barcos y la navegacion, simplemente mentia sobre que no estaba seguro y todos felices menos el... o eso creia hasta que conocio a Raul.

Un par de meses luego de haber cumplido quince años una familia nueva llego a Karmaland, el era distinto a todo lo que conocia y pronto los rumores comenzaron sobre el. Muchos vecinos estaban de acuerdo sobre que era un poderoso brujo que traeria la perdicion mientras otros simplemente decian que que era inestable mentalmente. Luzu nunca se le acerco parte por miedo y la otra porque siempre lo veia cerca de su amado oceano, ambas opciones le traerian problemas y habia llegado tan lejos que no queria arruinarlo todo o verse vinculado a estupidos rumores. Se prometio jamas acercarse por su propio bien y lo cumplio.. hasta aquella noche.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente lo dejaron volver a su hogar luego de un largo dia como pasante en aquel establecimiento que sus padres eligieron para el. A pesar de desear alejarse el camino que debia hacer rodeaba la playa y en aquellos momentos de soledad se dejaba soñar sobre volver a sentir la arena bajo sus pies y robar un barco para navegar todo lo que el deseaba aunque por dentro supiera que eran sueños sin futuro. Con un suspiro comenzo a alejarse cuando lo escucho: una dulce voz cantaba a lo lejos llamandolo, en un segundo de confunsion decidio acercarse y satisfacer su curiosidad.

Aquel misterioso muchacho se encontraba en una esquina rocosa cantando, bailando y jugando con las olas que parecian obedecerle debido a su sincronia. Fueron tan solo unos segundos que lo cambiaron todo, Borja vio claro como aquel mar su deseo personificarse en ese azabache y antes de pensarlo bien se acerco a el para intentar imitarlo.

Raul desde hacia dias que notaba que las unicas miradas que no estaban cargadas de odio eran las de un castaño mucho mas alto que el. Si bien siempre quizo acercarse para intentar finalmente lograr una amistad en aquel nuevo pueblo el contrario siempre le huia por lo que tarde o temprano se dio por vencido. Sus tardes pasaron a dedicarse plenamente a la navegacion e intentar tan solo ver al dueño de su curiosidad aunque no siempre lo lograba.

Aquella noche de luna llena decidio volver a su hogar, no aquella casa donde no le importaba a nadie, no. Si Auron tenia un hogar se trataba del oceano y de sus playas. No habia sido un buen dia, su "padre" se la habia pasado borracho como una cuba y a cambio de que su hermanita estuviera bien tuvo que soportarlo todo el dia hasta que no pudo mas y salio corriendo. La luna lo observaba con pena y necesitaba distraerse de su horrible vida y de los pensamientos cargados de odio contra si mismo que lo acorralaban junto con los rumores,era demasiado para una sola persona y en aquellos momentos estaba mas solo que nunca en su vida.

Dispuesto a dejarlo todo de lado se paro en su rincon favorito y buscando una voz que no estuviera rota coemnzo a cantar los temas que su difunta madre le habia enseñado mientras jugaban con las olas. Todo lo ocurrido en el dia se esfumo y comenzo a bailar con las olas agachandose para salpicar a la nada y siendo conciente del bello vaiven que debia seguir para ser lo mas parecido posible. Entremoviento y cancion no se percato de aquel hermoso chico que lo observaba fascinado mientras se acercaba hasta que lo tuvo al lado.

Borja a duras penas podia mantenerse centrado en algo, aquel chico era infinitamente mas bello de cerca y brillaba bajo la plateada luz de la luna dando a parecer que caminaba con su halo. Como pudo se concentro en sus movimientos y cuidadosamente subio a la roca para luego intentar imitarlos aunque sin tanta soltura y coordinacion. La voz del chico inundaba todo el lugar volviendose lentamente en el sonido favorito del castaño quien nunca habia dejado de imitarlo, no para burlarse sino para sentir la coneccion tan fuerte con la luna como el.

En algun momento se dio cuenta que el contrario le sonreia y comenzaba a hacer sus movimientos de una forma mas lenta para que el los pudiera seguir con mayor fascilidad. Minutos despues la cancion termino y ambos se sonrieron para comenzar con una amigable charla. Sin siquiera dudarlo hablaron sobre lo increible que eran los barcos y el oceano, Luzu le confeso su sueño prohibido mientras Auron revelo un poco de los problemas en su casa desde la muerte de su madre. Ambas almas encontraron consuelo donde menos lo esperaban y pasaron horas juntos hasta que finalmente se despidieron.

Con una promesa de llevarlo a navegar cuando pudiera y otra sobre no dejarlo solo una amor fue formado con tan solo la luna y el oceano de testigo. Un amor que romperia con todas las barreras que les impondrian y que saldria al flote sin importar nada. Un romance/amistad con la misma fuerza que las olas previas al romper pero tan calmo como para ser navegado. Un amor sin limites porque, despues de todo, el oceano detesta estar encerrado.


End file.
